Unseen Lines
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: Oct 31 1981 The event that changed the lives of Wizards. Nov 1 1981 The day history is changed forever. Nov 2 1981 The day that could very well leave Harry Potter only a remembered name. Beginning of a long fic hopefully--Rated for later ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Unseen Lines

By Raneynr Lerrqu

AN: Anyway, this idea came from a friend of mine that I twisted a bit because I liked the different flavor that I felt it would take. This IS an AU. Likely will be slash but I am currently undecided. Standard Disclaimer Applies!

Albus and Minerva left quietly from Privet Drive. They had known that the small boy that they had left would be safe amongst his blood-relatives. Little had they known that amber eyes watched them as they moved away from the house until they vanished from the area. The young man let his gaze move back toward the house where the little baby had been laid. He moved forward swiftly to the infant's side and picked up the sleeping child. He cooed softly as he gathered the things that Albus has left. He took the boy and vanished.

The room was well lit at the unkind hour when the two figures appeared. The man traversed the living room and hallway to get to the bedroom where a full sized bed rested with a crib set up in the corner. He laid the small boy down, pleased when he didn't stir. He left quietly to the kitchen. He focused on the task of brewing tea but it proved to be difficult as the images of his two fallen companions appeared in his mind along with the last words his friend had spoken to him as they had fled the city. _If anything happens, Remus, take care of Harry._ He could feel the tears begin to fall again, now that they were finally safe.

He wasn't sure if it had been seconds or hours, but he snapped out of his apathetic state at the sounds of Harry's crying. He went to the lad quickly, and then brought him out to the kitchen so that Remus could fix Harry a bottle from his reserves. He went through the motions without thought, the routine ingrained in his mind after a year of helping Harry's parents before. Meal prepared, the two moved to the couch and reclined back so that Remus could feed the boy comfortably. The child fell asleep in his arms, and Remus followed soon after.

"Remus," a shrill female voice called from the other side of the apartment door, "Remus, answer the door."

He shook his head. He had hoped that he would have had a few more days. "Coming, Minerva." It was early enough that Harry wasn't hungry yet but he was bubbly and happy, and wholly awake. Still holding the small boy, Remus moved to the door and opened it, silently preparing himself for the insanity that was about to occur.

"Remus, we have a problem. Harry's missing from the Dursley's. We have…" her voice trailed off as she actually looked at Remus who had a sad smile on his face and Harry was gurgling happily in his arms. "Remus John Lupin, what is he doing here?"

Before replying he held open the door and motioned for her to enter. After she did so and then after a pointed look sat down, Remus sighed. "This is his home, Minerva. Lily would have rather Harry died with her then allow him to fall to the hands of her sister. Besides, the safest place for him is with his blood relatives, the ones who have the closest blood connection to him, and that's me."

Minerva looked at the young man before her and frowned. "Remus, other than Lily's sister he doesn't have any blood relatives. James' parents died years ago and he was an only child."

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "That would be true, if the father was dead."

"I saw James' body, Remus, h-he, he's gone."

"I mourn for the loss of my friend, but James Potter was not the father of Harry. James couldn't have children. I fathered Lily's son so that she and James could start a family."

Minerva opened her mouth many times before she just glared at the young man before her. She moved to the fire that the still smoldering and fire-called to Albus. "Albus, I need you and Poppy to get over to Lupin's as soon as possible."

There was a pause before Albus responded. "Minerva, there are more important things then the emotional state of a werewolf. The boy is missing."

"Ah, but you see, sir, Harry is in my home."

"We will be there in a moment, Mr. Lupin." About half an hour later, the other two adults had entered the apartment. Poppy had instantly taken Harry and checked him for anything that showed that he was harmed. When she confirmed that he was fine, Harry was wailing. Nothing Poppy did helped, even feeding him. Just when Minerva was going to try herself, Remus walked over to them and pulled the boy into his arms. After only a second in an embrace, a wave of energy within it, Harry was once again a happy baby cooing softly.

Minerva and Poppy both looked at Remus with confusion but the headmaster looked like he had just been handed the key to Rowena's Library. "You can calm him with the wolf?" Remus just smiled. "He views the wolf as _safe_?"

"Yes, sir, he knows the pack will provide and protect him."

"You talk as if he is a pup, Remus; really the full moon is still six days away. Control yourself, please." Poppy looked annoyed but beyond that she was still watching the child.

Remus chuckled. "Isn't he Poppy?" The look he gave her stopped from the instant response that she had been about to make. She pulled Harry into her arms and cooed at him.

Her wand was moving quickly in one hand while the other watched him closely. After several cast spells she smiled. "He wasn't bitten by a werewolf."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Poppy, this may sound crazy but would you check all possible ways that one could be changed?"

She gave an inquiring look to her coworker but nodded. She moved through the various spells that she had learned years ago, slowly a light film of magic aura surrounded the boy. Poppy's eyes grew in size as she whisked several more incantations. Her gaze locked darkly on Remus before turning to look at her employer. "He was born a werewolf, Albus. After a few other spells I determined how. Remus is Harry's biological father."

Remus smiled and pulled his son back into his arms as he locked gazes with his former head of house. "I told you he was my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

Let me know what you think. I'm kinda having fun with this and I don't really know for 100 where I want to take this yet.

Albus looked at Remus and a smile on his face. He took in a deep breath. "That is good to know, Poppy, thank you. Remus, would you care to go in a bit more depth. I have to admit that I hadn't seen this one coming."

He laughed. "If you had, sir, I would have been very surprised. I will but first it is time for Harry's morning nap. If you will excuse me a moment I will take him?" With that said Remus walked into the bedroom and put Harry down in the crib and quiet wordless tune emanating from his lips as he watched Harry do as he hoped. Eyes drooped and then shut completely. When he returned he took his seat and looked at Albus.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Remus nodded and summoned his Pensive.

-----

James had been acting strange all day. The meeting with the Order had gone well but he had been watching him nearly constantly. As had Lily, although they had talked a bit earlier. Remus just waited, knowing that if he gave James enough time he would come and tell him what was wrong. It hadn't taken more than thirty minutes for James and Lily to corner him in the library. They both looked as if they were about to have one of those life-altering moments. As Remus looked back on it, he realized that it was true.

"Remus, do you have some time to talk to us?" he nodded and smiled warmly, attempting to calm the young woman. James sat down in the other chair and Lily perched on the armrest. "We need to talk to you about something really important."

"You see, Moony, we have a problem that you may be willing to help us with."

Remus gave them a look of confusion. "You know I'll help if I can."

Lily smiled lightly. "Normally yes, but Remus, this is a bit bigger than anything that's been asked of you before." Remus raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at her. "You see, I've been thinking…well, actually, we've been talking, and when you came up it just seemed so perfect and everything. It felt right and then we discussed it for a few more weeks but…"

"Lily? Breath, I can't find out what you need help in if you pass out."

James smiled. "Don't blame her Moony. This is big with a capital B, I, and G."

She took in a deep breath, sighing softly before attempting to continue in a calmer manner. "The thing is, Remus, this is hard for me to say."

"Can't James say it then?"

"I told her that she had to since she's the one who wants it so badly right now."

"Alright, then, Lily, the problem is serious, and I'm guessing very important to you. James is involved in some way but not as involved at the current time as could be. It's hard for you to talk about and you want to say it in a way that I'll be able to understand fully the first time around. I think it would be easier for you to just tell me and let me ask the clarifying questions, hum?"

She nodded and looked at her husband for a moment, seeing his love and support in his eyes. "Remus, I want you to get me pregnant."

Remus' eyes grew impossibly wide. "Y-you wa-want me t-to wha-what?"

"I want a baby, Remus. I want _you_ to get me with child. It'll take another few weeks to get the batch of fertility potion finished but when it's ready, and I want you to help me make use of it. One time should be enough, but if not I'll make another batch."

"You're married. You're married to one of my best friends. Your sitting right next to her, James, say something."

"The thing you seem not to have caught earlier, Moony, is that I agreed to this earlier."

"Why?"

James looked down toward the floor, Lily put an arm around him as best she could in the position she was in. "I can't do this for Lily, Remus."

Lily watched as Remus' eyes closed and his forehead was creased with lines for a moment. "I don't understand James, have you gone to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes." James looked up, drawing strength from his friend at the more intelligent approach to the subject. "I saw them over a month ago. They checked everything, on us both. I'm just incapable of having children. Moony, this is out only choice."

Remus nodded. "Okay, so why did you choose me?"

"You're a good man, Remus. You're mature, intelligent, brave, loyal, and our friend. You understand what having a child means. You would be there in any way and every way you could for the child, and who would grow up knowing that you were their father."

A watery smile appeared on Remus' face. "I'm a werewolf. You both know that. Any children I have will likely also take the curse."

"We know, Moony. Although a born werewolf doesn't have as much trouble, they will not always have an easy life. However, we also know that as a werewolf you love, care, and protect the pups of the pack."

-----

After he was sure that all three of the others were back with him. He spoke. "It took Lily two days to convince me that they really wanted me for the father. I stayed at the house for a while and helped with the potion. Lily was a little worried about it but she also didn't want anyone to really know what was going on. At least not until the child was older."

Poppy looked at him with a look of surprise and Minerva had a look on resignation. Albus, on the other hand, looked proud. "Please continue, my boy."

"We went through three batches before Lily became pregnant. During the pregnancy I taught James and Lily everything they would need to know about Werewolves and the pups. I also told them some of the things to expect physically. As you can see Harry's hair is black, like mine had been before the infection. That, we expected, would help it seem like James was the father until we all felt that it was safe to explain otherwise. His eyes are still changing but it seems like he'll have Lily's eyes but they will have natural amber flecks in them at all times."

Albus looked at his two companions and waited a moment to see if either was going to impose any questions. When they remained silent, he asked, "Is there anything else that we should be aware of?"

Remus looked contemplative for a moment. "Lily had given me a letter one month after Harry was born. It was when she decided to inform me about the prophecy. She told me that if it was Harry, then I was to take him and make him vanish. All the information and all the records for such an action are in my Gringotts volt. I was hoping that you wouldn't discover Harry's disappearance for a few more hours so that I could get everything in order. Now, though, I'm going to need all of your silence in the matters pertaining to his disappearance. This will have to be under an Unbreakable Vow so that even under Veritaserum you will not give him away."

The three watching him blinked in surprise. "You mean that Harry will just disappear, as if he doesn't exist? Lily set it up incase Harry was the one who the prophecy talked about, she prepared for it?" Remus looked at Minerva like she had grown a second head. "Right, this is Lily we're talking about. So, that means that we're just going to accept this? Pretend that we don't know that the infant in the other room was the one to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Minerva, you're getting hysterical." Poppy turned to her and with a few quick wand movements, the woman calmed a bit. Her breathing was erratic though. "There that's better, isn't it?"

Albus looked Remus in the eyes, the usual sparkle of light dimmed from the events of the past few days. "What are the actions that are to be taken out?"

"I'm afraid, Headmaster, that unless you take the Vow or allow me to obliviate you, I will not tell you anything else about the actions that will be taken."

All three adults looked at each other and then nodded. They pulled out their wands, as did Remus. He walked over to Albus, a smile lightly playing at his lips. "Poppy if you would be so kind?" She nodded and walked over to the two men as they clasped hands. She placed her wand against their hands, acting the role of Bonder. "Albus Dumbledore, do you swear to protect the boy who will be formally known as Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Remus," as his voice called out a red tendril of magic left the wand-tip and wound around their joined hands.

"Do you vow to never give any information about his identity or whereabouts to anyone who isn't included in these bonds?"

"I do." Another red tendril appeared.

"Do you promise to never lie or withhold information from me or my son if it involves either of us in any way, small or large?"

Albus winced as he heard this but took in a deep breath. "I swear." The magic was now swirling in three different tracks over their hands.

"I accept your thrice-bound word, Albus," with these words the red tongues of magic licked their skin before turning into a pale white mist and braking in two, joining each as they pulled their hands back. Albus switched hands so that his wand was pointed towards Remus' outstretched hand, which Poppy clasped. "Poppy Pomfrey, do you swear to protect the boy who will be formally known as Harry Potter?"

"I do."

"Do you vow to never give any information about his identity or whereabouts to anyone who isn't included in these bonds?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to heal him whenever I am unable or incapable to do so, to guard him when I or another is incapable of doing so during the Moon?"

"I swear, Remus."

He smiled. "I accept your thrice-bound word, Poppy." Again the mist appeared and did their job. He moved over to Minerva and waited until Albus came over and placed his wand, again, on their clasped hands. "Minerva McGonagall, do you swear to protect the boy who will be formally known as Harry Potter?"

"I swear."

"Do you vow to never give any information about his identity or whereabouts to anyone who isn't included in these bonds?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to be there to guide him when it is time for him to transform being as he will likely be able to do so at any time once he learns and to be a teacher that he will know and feel safe with even before he is officially your student?"

She blinked. "I promise, Remus."

"I accept your thrice-bound word, Minerva." The snap of magic was more powerful than before and he grinned. "Please return to your seats. It seems that we have much to discuss."

As they all returned to their seats, tea flew in from the kitchen. "So tell us, my boy, what is going to happen to him now."

Remus glanced up at the clock and grinned. "As of twenty minutes ago, the goblins have taken care of the information in the volt. Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished, the lost son of James and Lily Potter. My son was born on August 1st 1980 to an acquaintance of mine who died two months ago and was staying with his grandparents while I baby-proofed the apartment. The reason I wasn't with my family was an unbreakable vow that I had in place with James and Lily. With their deaths I would have been able to return to them but the safest thing for my son would be here in England for the time being."

"What is your son's name, Remus?"

"Anael Lazar Lupin," he said proudly. Minerva's eyes widened and she glanced quickly at Albus before returning her eyes to the wolf.

"Did you choose the name, Remus, or did Lily?"

"Actually, Albus, we both did. I gave her a list of names that I thought would be appropriate for a first name but I chose his middle name. Lily and James just happened to pick my personal favorite for his first name."

Albus nodded and smiled lightly. "They are names of power. What else can you tell us?"

Remus looked at his guests and frowned. "You can talk to Sirius about any of this; he entered the vow just after my son was born."

"But Sirius betrayed Lily and James."

"No, I didn't, Poppy," the husky voice called out from the hallway as Sirius walked out with the small boy curled up in his arms. "Did you have any trouble gathering Anael, Remus?"

"Not getting him from those Muggles but he knows something's not right. I've had to use the wolf a few times to settle him down. Did you wake him when you got in?"

Sirius sighed. "No, he was just sitting there being really quiet. I thought that since I heard you telling your guests about the truth that it was safe to bring him out here. You don't have to worry about the rat, Remus."

The werewolf jumped up and had a hopeful expression on his face as he rounded on his best friend, "Really, why?"

Sirius grinned. "I just got back from escorting him to Azkaban. He was greeted by two Dementors and they took him off to a one day cell. According to Moody, he'll be kissed by eight tomorrow morning. Moody also knows what his _special_ talent is and has set up his room so that he can't try to escape with the ability."

"Now we just have to wait for the story about Harry to get into the Prophet. Then we can take Anael to get some new cloths and supplies."

"Actually, Moony, you don't need to wait. The goblins got it into the paper before it left this morning."


	3. Author's Note

Hello Everyone,

While some day these stories may be continued by me, its original author; I don't know when that could be. Therefore, if someone wants to ADOPT them from the point they are and write it, please contact me through PM and I will be glad to update this Author's Note to send all readers to the new story location. Any other information I have for the story, if it has it, I will send via Email if desired. This is going in multiple locations, sorry to anyone who sees in 6 times.

Up for Adoption:

Harry Potter and the Dark Brotherhood—I have a crude paint-crafted map of the Ally Layouts as well as some information about the people from the Dark Brotherhood that I made. I can send both.

Unseen Lines—All I ask is Harry's name stay the same and the first two chapters stay in the same relative order and content—but you can change it as you want. I really want to read this if someone adopts it. I have a tentative beginning of a chapter 3, you can have and see if you want to use any of it.

The Demon Within—I hate to put this up for adoption, but I really fear that I will not get any farther on this any time soon. Maybe when I have time to watch the series again, but who knows. Many of the concepts were taken from the series, OAVs, or the movie with some manga aspects as well. The blood rain is an important concept, please keep it.

Thoughts in the shadows—Ok I don't know where I was going with it. It started perhaps being Winry/Ed, then I thought Roy/Ed and finely I just kinda gave up with no clue what to do. Good Luck to whoever takes it.

Persuasion—Was suppose to be a much longer story that I have never managed to continue. I started it a couple years before I posted it. I lost what was chapter 2 to a virus and never managed to get it back and couldn't remember what I had written. If anyone reads it and has ideas for a continuation, I'd be thrilled.


End file.
